benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sound Of Frankenstein
Bio The Sound of Frankenstein is a spoof of monster movies and musicals that aired March 11, 1970. The name merges the titles of "The Sound of Music" and "Son of Frankenstein" and is set in an old German castle attacked by storm and thunder. It covers how Dr. Frankenstein (Michael Sharvell-Martin) created a monster from dead bodies (and a few mechanical parts) as a friend. He is then approached by his daughter (Eira Heath) who becomes fond of the creature and marries it. The extra party guests include Jimmy Thompson, Nicole Shelby, Bill Drysdale, Walter Cartier, Sue Bishop, Valerie St. John and Pippa Reynaud. Lyrics (Dr. Frankenstein (Michael Sharvell-Martin) starts singing) I'm a lonely sort of man Almost friendless At least, that it was how it was in the past. My search for a companion was endless But that's all over now for at last I've made a friend. I've made a friend. I've followed in the very latest trend Took a book down from the shelf, The one entitled "Do-It-Yourself" And I went ahead and made myself a friend I hope my friend will not offend His manners I can safely recommend Although he looks a bit ferocious, he's not really as atrocious But I'm sure one could love him in the end... My friend (Frankenstein's daughter (Eira Heath) and her party guests barge in to see what Dr. Frankenstein is doing, and he shows them his monster. The women scream upon seeing him.) {The Monster) Oh, I've been put together rather badly And bits of me ain't in their proper place With bolts sticking out of my neck, I ain't no Gregory Peck I'm more of a thing that came from outer space Oh, I've been put together rather strangely. Which puts me in a rather awkward spot I've got my teeth and hair, and I know my feet are there I only hope there's nothing he has forgot Oh, I've been put together rather loosely And most of me is covered in dirt and dust If i ever have kids, they'll all be redheads Cause vital parts of me are showing signs of rust Oh, I've been put together rather badly I'm just a little worried about myself Cause every time I cough, another bit drops off I can't help thinking I'm not the picture of perfect health (The Villagers) Oh, he can't help thinking I'm not the picture of perfect health (Frankenstein's daughter decides the Monster is kind of sweet, and says she could grow fond of him.) Beauty is in the eye of the beholder It's all part of Mother Nature's game Some of us are shy, and some are bolder You see, we're all made the same Love is blind, Love is blind, It's all in the mind Now, we all stand a chance of finding romance Love is blind, Love is blind, Around the world you're mine That nature has been kind Love is blind (The Monster asks Dr. Frankenstein's daughter to marry him. She agrees, and they start singing together) We are fate by a cave - A cave for two Near a swamp, we can romp the whole day through We will have rats and vampire bats Like all good monsters should Under the lightening, we will go our frightening through the neighborhood We will live alone on poison ivy (Stinkweed too) You will catch lots of toads for me to chew We will raise a family - A boy for you, and a ghoul for me In a gloomy but very roomy gloomy cave for two - Episode(s) * The Sound of Frankenstein Category:Songs Category:1970 Songs